Even Good Girls Can Hate
by Adriana-Moustakakis
Summary: Willow is in England recuperating, invited to teach at Hogwarts with Giles & Spike, yadda yadda. Done before, I know.


Title: Even Good Girls Can Hate  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Adriana-Moustakakis  
  
Summary: AU after Season Six. Willow almost destroys the world, yadda yadda. Sent off to England to recuperate. Gets a letter delivered by an owl. See what happens! Yay! *fake cheers*  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny eventually, Spike/Willow eventually, others TBA.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A Pig with Acne?  
  
Willow sat on the window seat in her room in the apartment, watching the world go by. She could see the people on the street below, chatting happily as they walked. The red-head sighed, then turned around as Giles walked in. Giles blinked. Willow had such an empty look in her eyes, one of complete despair, no hope at all. He wordlessly handed the girl a letter, addressed to her in green ink:  
  
Miss W. Rosenberg  
  
Window Seat in Left Corner  
  
Apartment #642, St. Frank Apartments  
  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
Willow took the envelope and opened it silently, scanning it before reading it very slowly.  
  
Dear Ms. Rosenberg,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are well aware of your recent activities, and believe that you would benefit greatly from the good magic that surrounds Hogwarts. You have been offered a position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and we have offered the position to another, who will be helping you adjust to magic using. We have also offered a position to Mr. Rupert Giles, who I believe you are staying with. Best Regards, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Willow looked up at Giles and spoke for the first time since she tried to destroy the world.  
  
"I didn't know pigs got acne." She commented in a raspy voice, motioning to the name. ****** "Ah, you must be Mr. Giles." The voice came from behind them, and Willow and Giles turned around and found themselves facing a stern-looking witch with her hair in a bun. "I am Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts." ***** "The students will be getting here soon. You'd best head to the Great Hall," said Minerva. They had been at Hogwarts for three weeks, and Willow was still a little odd from all the magic. But now they had a feast to attend. ***** "Hey, Dream Team!" came a holler from outside the compartment door, "you'd best change into your robes, we'll be there soon!" Ron rolled his eyes. Ever since the summer, his little sister Ginny had gone from saying Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Dream Team. When they DID manage to change and get off the train, they saw the thestrals, all of them did. It was an awful reminder of Sirius' death, and Ginny didn't say anything. Ron had heard from Colin that Ginny had been the only one in their Care of Magical Creatures class to have seen the thestrals last year, and he had wondered for most of the summer who she had seen die. When they got into the Great Hall, they noticed a red-headed witch standing by the doors, watching the passing students with hooded eyes. She had on teacher's robes, but didn't even glance at the teacher's table. When Ginny entered behind them, the witch drifted over.  
  
"Bad magic." The witch said simply, looking confused. She placed a hand to Ginny's chest. "Good heart." She placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "What?" she asked Ginny. Another new professor, this one a man and looking much like an older version of Malfoy, came up.  
  
"C'mon, Red, leave the mini-you alone. We have to go to the teacher's table." He led her off. Yet another professor came up, looking much older then the last two.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Willow is still on a 'magic high' from coming here. Switching quickly from netural magic to white magic is quite difficult. I'm Professor Giles, Willow is Professor Rosenberg, and the blonde is Professor Morgan." The Professor spoke quite quickly, and Ginny gave a faint nod, looking a bit unsure. The Dream Team had already taken seats, so Ginny went and joined them. This would be an interesting year. ***** Giles had been quite shocked when he found out Spike was the other DADA teacher, but had gotten over it quickly when he had found out about Willow's 'magic high,' which made her quite insane. Spike had dealed with Dru, after all. After the feast, Willow whispered to Dumbledore, and he nodded. He sent a house elf to fetch Ginny from Gryffindor Tower, and shooed them off to their rooms. ***** Ginny was quite surprised when a house elf appeared to take her to a teacher's room. She followed it numbly, wondering if she was in trouble. She was led into a sitting room of sorts, and was met by the sight of the three new professors sitting on the couch. (Or chair, in Giles' case.)  
  
"Um, hi?" Ginny said uneasily. Professor Morgan sighed and motioned her to sit on a chair, with she quickly did.  
  
"Sorry, Mini-Red, but Red refused to sleep if she didn't get to talk to you." Professor Morgan said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Professor Rosenberg, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Professor Rosenberg frowned, pointed at herself, and said, "Willow." She then pointed at Professor Morgan and said, "Spike." After that, she pointed at Professor Giles and said, "Giles."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Okay, Willow. So, uh, what do you need to talk about?" Willow studied her for a moment.  
  
"Bad magic. Good heart. Why?" she asked simply. Ginny looked confused and sent Spike a 'huh?' look.  
  
"She wants to know why you have traces of black magic on you." Translated Spike.  
  
Ginny sighed and looked uneasy. "It's probably because of my first year, with Tom and the diary." she trailed off. Spike nodded, as did Willow, both motioning that she should continue.  
  
"Well," Ginny began, "It all started when Malfoy got in a fight with us.."  
  
A/N: Well, gimme some reviews! And an answer to this question: When do you want Willow off her magic high? Soon, later on, or not until Christmas? 


End file.
